Son of the Night Sky
by KnifeofShadows
Summary: A child is born with such power that he will shake the world. His name is Percy Jackson, Son of the Night Sky. Born of Erebus, Uranus and Chaos, what would happen if he is sent to Camp Half Blood? Percy/Harem, M for Gore and Just to be Safe, Strong Percy, Revisited version of Son of The Night
1. Chapter 1

Son of the Night Sky

I do not own Percy Jackson in any way or form as if I did then we would not have to wait a year per book

In the Void

Three men stood in the void, a place of darkness that was forgotten in the creation of the universe. There were 2 middle age men with one looking like he was in his 50's and the other in his 40's. The last man was a tall man in an expensive suit that and was about 25 years old with pale skin and black hair that sucked in visible light. They were the lords of the Night Sky as the older men were Chaos and Uranus and the young man was Erebus, together they controlled all of darkness and shadows. After many millenniums, the father of creation and the lord of the sky were leaving the mortal world for Oblivion however there was a problem. The lords look at the mortal world in disgust as the Olympians were slowly running the world into the ground and no one could stand up to them at least no one yet.

"We must create an heir that will put the gods in their place!" Chaos says which gets a nod from Uranus and sighs from Erebus. Chaos uses some of his power to create a human baby who looked like Erebus but with tan skin and shining eyes that looked like a star in supernova. Erebus places his hand over the child and begins to perform the ancient ritual.

"I, Erebus, lord of darkness and shadows, father this child and bless him with the ability to control the shadows." Erebus says and pushes purple energy into the baby who just looks up at him. Uranus smiles as he knows this is for the best of the world and places his hand over the child.

"I, Uranus, true lord of the sky, father this child and bless him with the control over air and the stars themselves." Uranus says and dark blue energy enters the child who laughs.

"I, Chaos, lord of creation and first being, father this child and bless him with the ability of creation" Chaos says while pushing black energy into the baby who reaches his hands toward the first being in the universe. Uranus and Erebus give Chaos a shocked look as he had given the baby the most powerful ability in history however they knew Chaos knew what he was doing. Chaos then hands Erebus a pendant with of a scythe that looked like it was made of Eternal Platinum, the metal of the gods. Once again Uranus and Erebus are shocked as Chaos was giving the child a weapon that he himself made. Chaos sighs and gives Uranus a knowing smile then looks at Erebus. Erebus looks at the gods in front of him in shock but then shakes his head with a smirk. The baby could not be raised by all three of them so they had voted Erebus to take care of the child. Erebus smiles and shadow travels away with Perseus as he had had named him.

In Los Angeles

Erebus had decided to take "Percy" as he called him to the underworld however in order to get to the entrance of the underworld, you need to walk to the Hollywood sign. So Erebus began the walk up to the sign when he hears a rustle behind him. He turns around and summons his sword, Tartarus to see a large nemean lion about to pounce. Erebus swings Tartarus and a wave of black and red energy shoots out in a crescent (A/N: Think Getsuga Tensho) and cuts a gash through the supposedly impenetrable hid of the lion causes the lion to disappear in a shower of gold and leaving only a black leather jacket that when Erebus felt, could tell that the jacket was impenetrable like the lion's fur. Erebus then grows the jacket at a shadow and watches as it disappears in it, sealed away for Percy once he is old enough. Erebus then walks a little farther when he enters the underworld to see Charon with his feet up on the desk while reading Forbes.

"I wonder what your boss would think when he sees you slacking off. Can you give me a ride down to your boss?" Erebus says with a smile which causes Charon to jump up and rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I am sorry Lord Erebus. I will be ready in a moment." Charon says and sets up his ferry while gesturing for Erebus to step in. The trip was quick and before Erebus knew it he was in front of the palace.

"Thank you Charon." Erebus says while flicking a Stygian iron coin at Charon who caught it greedily. Erebus walks through the door to see Hades sitting on his throne.

"Hello Hades, how have you been?" Erebus says with a wave to the lord of the dead.

"Good. However before we begin catching up, may I ask why you have a baby in your arms?" Hades says with a smile which was rare.

"Straight to the point as always. This is my son and I would like to raise him in the underworld as Zeus and the rest of the Olympians will stop at nothing to kill him. He is the son of the Night Sky." Erebus explains which causes Hades to intake breath.

"Of course you may raise him in fact you can raise him with my own son, Griffin Nightlocke. He was born before the oath however he is has not aged due to magic." Hades says which causes Erebus to lift an eyebrow as he had not known that Hades had a child.

"Thank you Hades." Erebus says before being ushered away by a skeleton who was showing him to a huge suite in the palace which already included baby supplies including a crib which causes Erebus to sigh in relief. He places Percy in his crib and walks back to the throne room to talk with his fellow king of

Time Skip 9 Years

Percy's POV

I growl in frustration as the enchanted wood dummy dances around my practice scythe as if attempting to thwart me despite no intelligence. I had been wanted to use a sword but my father insisted that I learn to use a scythe first except it was HARD! I go for an overhead slice to wipe off the smirk that the dummy seemed to have. The dummy somehow moved out of the way and I trip over his out stretched leg and slam to the floor. I see red as anger bubbles inside me; **_no one_ **makes a fool of me. I let the darkness in, wanting it to destroy the dummy for making a fool of me. I see a flash of black and someone yelling "NO!" before I black out.

Erebus's POV

"NO!" I yell as I see Percy begin to lose control. Shadows had begun to collect around him and begin to become sharp points. I watch in horror as they slither on the floor until they reach the dummy. They then shoot up and skewer the dummy from 20 different points. However what scares me is Percy's face starts go white and starts to fall forward. I shoot my own shadows and make a mattress of darkness you could say underneath Percy. _He's getting powerful and he is only 9. Just imagine when he reaches 12, he could just give those upstarts on Olympus a run for their money._

Time Skip One Year

A year had passed since that incident and I am still coming to terms with my power. Dad had to explain to me about my power and trust me when I say that when your father tells you that you are the son of 3 of the most powerful beings in HISTORY! So it was not as huge of a shock when you learned that you can create anything with a little concentration. I however feel like creating everything with an ability is cheating as you don't work to create it, it just exists.

"Dad, can you call Hephaestus for me as I would like to learn a skill from one of the few Olympians that actually does something and is not insanely arrogant." I asks which causes my dad who rubs his chin and nods. He then holds onto my shoulder and we shadow travel to Mount . We stand in front of the forge with Hephaestus within 5 feet of him. Hephaestus then turns around to see them and smiles.

"Lord Erebus, how may I help you?" Hephaestus says with a bow while hold back a smirk. Dad shakes his head with a smile as he knew that Hephaestus was being an ass.

"I would like you to kiss my ass and teach my son forging, which ever one is easier" Dad says with a shrug.

"Of course, my lord." Lord Hephaestus says and shakes my hand and I could tell this was a start of a beautiful friendship.

6 Months Later

I had been learning from Hephaestus and had quickly become one of the only Olympians that I like and would spare when it was time for their extermination. While I am not master level like my father Chaos or Master Hephaestus, I do not feel bad for saying that I am very good almost prodigy level good. In fact. I am at the forge that I had created with arc of embodiment in my room and I am hammering out the finishing touches.

"DONE!" I yell as I put down the weapons I had just finished . The first weapon I made was my new twin pistols. I made them out of Eternal Platinum and Stygian Iron along with imperial gold and Celestial bronze bullets (A/N: Think Death the Kid's pistols). I usually kept Stygian Iron bullets however I had cartridges that had Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold bullets. I put them in my hand and will it to return to it's compact form. The guns then turn down into a pair of rings that are on my index fingers. I put those on and grab the combat boots and bracelets next to me and run outside.

"Griffin!" I yell at Griffin who was practicing with a spear because his father made him just like my father made me with the scythe.

"What do you want!" Griffin yells and throws his spear like a javelin at me.

"I made you something and that is what I get?" I yell while jumping up and kicking the spear causing it to go flying.

"You made me something! The apocalypse has come!" Griffin says with his hand to his forehead in a dramatic gesture.

"Just shut up and put on the sneakers and bracelets" I hand him a pair of combat boots that were his size and a pair of bracelets (A/N: Check on my profile).

"What do they do besides looking cool?" Griffin asks with a smirk which causes me to sigh.

"Flick your wrists and imagine your boots expanding." I say which makes nod. When Griffin flicked his wrists, the bracelets expanded into vambraces and 2 blades come out of the vambraces. The boots expanded and enlarged making shin guards and had 2 blades just like on his forearms.

"That is so cool!" Griffin says and goes over to one of the practicing dummies. He then does a high roundhouse kick and hits the neck with his shin. The blade cut through the neck of the dummy without even stopping.

"Thank you!" Griffin says and flicks his wrists causing the vambraces to retract back into the bracelets and collapses his blades back into boots.

"You're welcome" I say and leave griffin to play with his new toys.

Time Skip Three Years

Percy POV

"Come on Griffin! Is that all you got?" I yell at my companion as I strike downwards with my scythe. He

"Don't bite off more than you can chew Percy!" Griffin yells as the demigod child of Hades stabs his spear into the ground which causes a squad of skeleton warriors out of the fissure forming behind him.

"I'm not, I'm just fighting you!" As I summon my Arc of Embodiment, feeling the familiar feeling in my gut as hundreds of swords are floating with their points at Griffin (A/N:Think Gates of Babylon). They then begin shooting at him and end up hitting all around Griffin despite the fact he had his blades out and was trying to deflect them, while also destroying the undead soldiers. I reach up out of the sky and I grab a dagger and fling it like a throwing knife. It turns end over end and slams into the wall next to Griffin's ear.

"Submit?" I say as I pluck another knife out of the sky and raise it above my head.

"Yeah, Yeah, I submit" Griffin says with a sigh and raise his hands. He gives me a smirk and shakes his head. He has obsidian black eyes and gray hair that gave him many fan girls among the female ghosts. I myself have many fangirls because girls love my "gorgeous galaxy eyes that stare into your soul and pitch black hair that shines like an onyx mirror". I hear footsteps behind me and I put up a shield of shadows around me and Griffin because after all a demigod child of the big three and a demi-primordial are a banquet for any monster. My shield is shattered and I see two men standing there. The one on the left was tall maybe 6'2" with pale skin and a hair so black it seems to suck in light. The one of the right was a little shorter but still tall by mortal standards at 5'11" with skin so white that it has likely not seen the sun in years and hair and eyes that are coal black.

"Hello dad" I say to the man on the left. Erebus was wearing his ever present Italian suit and was looking 25 even though more than hundreds of thousands of years old.

"Hello son, It's time to go to camp half-blood" Erebus says to me which causes me to fall on me nears and cry tears of pure sadness.

"UGH! NO FATHER I DO NOT WANT TO GO UP TO THE MORTAL WORLD!" I yell so loud that Griffin and the man on the right take a step back and hold their ears.

"Yes, you will. I made a promise to our family."Erebus says. I go quiet and the only sound is the rustle of the trees behind me. My father has not talked about our family and I had only had contact was 2 books I received on my 10th birthday on how to control my powers.

"Fine..." I say and go quiet walking next to Griffin who was patting my back and was trying not to laugh.

"Griffin, you have to go to Camp Half-Blood too" The man says who also falls onto his knees with his head in his hands.

"NO WHY FATHER!" Griffin yells as if trying to copy my own scream which cause every else to shake their heads.

"Because I told you so" Lord Hades deadpans causing Griffin to face fault.

I look to Griffin and say with a sigh, "This is going to suck so much."

"Couldn't have said it better Bud" Griffin says in submission. We look at our fathers and we all shadow travel to New York.

**Hey Guys Knife Here! This is a rewritten version of my first fanfiction and it is about a VERY powerful Percy and how he will take down the corrupt Olympians. I was reading my old fic and found it immature and had a lot of loopholes in his abilities. This is a harem fic and the poll will be up on my profile for you to vote on so VOTE OR DON'T COMPLAIN LATER ON THE CHOICES! Until next time, Knife out PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Son of the Night Sky Chapter 2

I do not own Percy Jackson in any way or form

Percy's POV

When we landed in New York, I look around and noticed that we seemed to be at the base of a hill with a large tree above us. I am wearing a black skintight t-shirt and a pair of jeans while Griffin is wearing a gray t-shirt with a skull on the front with his black jeans. I look at my father and see him holding a black backpack, a leather jacket and what looks like a necklace up to me.

"What is that?" I ask my father and see that Lord Hades is also holding a leather satchel to Griffin.

"A parting gift to you, The Olympians will go postal when they find out about you and Griffin." My father says as he hands me the backpack.

"The bags can hold unlimited amount of stuff and has the ability to pull out any household item. The leather jacket is the pelt of the Nemean lion that I killed soon after you are born and the pendant is the last gift form Chaos, your own scythe." Erebus says to me. I slowly process this information before going fangirl.

"MY OWN SCYTHE!" I yell in surprise and happiness as I pull out a pack of chips from the bag.

"That was so girly" Griffin says which causes Uncle Hades to giggle also quite girly to my defense.

"Shove it" I respond while I flip the Greek god and my best friend the middle finger.

"Griffin, this is a spear that can summon the dead if stuck into the ground" Lord Hades says as he hands Griffin a spear with the staff made of connecting bones. When Griffin grabs the spear, it turn into a Swiss Army knife that it seems like when you open the blade the spear releases.

"Where's my scythe?" I ask my dad with the _I feel left out_ on my face as I put on the necklace and jacket which fitted perfectly. When I slipped on the backpack, the backpack sunk into my jacket.

"You have it on" My father says with a sigh and points at the pendant. I then put my hands to the pendant and pull the pendent off. When the pendant came off, it quickly grew in a 6 foot large staff that was made out of Eternal Platinum and stygian iron. I turn and give my dad the "People's Eyebrow" as there was no blade.

"The scythe is the last creation of your father Chaos. Its name is silencer and is one of the few beam weapons in the universe." My father explained to me. I focus and a black beam blade comes out of the side which causes my eyes to widen. I spin Silencer over my head and bring the blade down on a tree which instantly gets cleanly cut in half.

"I will do my best to bring justice to Silencer" I say as I put on my backpack which  
>sinks in and shrinks Silencer into the pendent.<p>

"Thank you" I say as turn to bow only to see the familiar flash of a shadow travel and  
>find empty air where my father was standing.<p>

"Shall we go?" I hold my elbow to Griffin as I see men do to women in old films.

"I am not your date; I could do SO much better." Griffin says as he walks up the hill.

"Whatever." I say as I trudge up the hill after him.

Camp Half Blood

We walk down the hill and through the pillar before I stop and look to my right which causes Griffin to stop also.

"What happened?" Griffin says which causes me to turn around.

"There is a human life force in that tree." I say which causes Griffin to raise his eyebrows.

"What?" Griffin says which causes me to turn back toward the tree.

"I must save her…She tell me that she is in pain" I say and place my hands on the trunk and begin the healing prayer my father taught me.

_I channel the power of the night sky_

_Give me your light to illuminate_

_And your rain to heal_

After I finish, my hands glow black and the glow enters the trunk. The tree then shoots up a beacon of my energy in the air and then the glowing stops. Out falls a girl my age that had spiky hair and clothes in between emo and Goth falls out of the trunk and right into my arms.

"Goddammit Percy! Why do you get all the hot girls falling for you?" Griffin says and I swear I heard a badumtss in the back ground. I was about to kick his ass but look down to see the girl waking up.

"Who are you? Are you the one who saved me?" The Girl says and I just noticed how gorgeous she was. I whisper "Shotgun" under my breath and hear Griffin begin cursing and kick a tree.

"Yes. My name is Percy and the other less handsome dude is Griffin" I say which causes her to giggle and Griffin activate his guillotine and kicked through a tree. Over the last year, I had up graded the guillotine blades and now they blades appeared on the bottom and back of his boots.

"Hi I'm Thalia. Are you going to Camp Half Blood?" Thalia says and stands up which causes me to follow.

"Yes, shall we?" I say and jut out my elbow.

"I guess we shall" Thalia says but turns her head away although I can see the blush on her face. We begin to walk down the hill and into the camp but was quickly surrounded by campers with bows and spears all aimed at their faces which causes me to push Thalia out of the line of fire.

"Who are you and what was that beacon of light?" A camper says but quickly moves out of the way when a large centaur walks through the crowd.

"Who are you?" Chiron says with a reassuring smile. I knew it was Chiron as how many other centaurs are there at camp half blood?

"My name is Percy Jackson, Son of the Night Sky and that is Griffin Nightlocke, Son of Hades" I say and as soon as I do, a swirl of darkness with stars appears over my head and a helmet surrounded with green flames appears over Griffin's head.

"All Hail, Percy Jackson, Child of Chaos, creator of the Universe, Child of Erebus, Lord of Shadows and True Darkness, Child of Uranus, True Lord of the Sky and Father of the Titans." Chiron says as he gives me a slight bow and everyone else to fall to one knee except for one person.

"Who are the Lords of the Night Sky?" A blonde girl with grey eyes that looked my age and was most likely daughter of Athena, goddess of stupidity appeared.

"My Fathers, Lord Chaos, Lord Erebus and Lord Uranus. Chiron did just say it." I says which causes Chiron to give me a slight smile which I return however before mentioned daughter of stupidity opened her mouth again.

"You have 3 father's and no mothers! What a freak" She says which causes the galaxies in my eyes to begin to swirl counter clockwise.  
>"Says the girl who was born out of her mother's head after a migraine" I say which gets a loud "Ohh!" from the Hermes and Ares cabins for the diss. The girl reaches for her knife however stops with a look of shock when she sees Thalia finally get up out of the bush that I had pushed her into.<p>

"Thalia! How are you out of the tree?" Chiron asks while Annabeth runs up to Thalia who does not look happy to see her.

"Percy here used his powers to free me even though he didn't even know me while my friends did not even try to save me!" Thalia says while her eyes begin to glow.

"We tried! We prayed to the gods and attempted to heal you with the Hermes Cabin's prayers" The girl says which begins to get me upset.

"There is only one thing besides my prayer and the gods that could have saved Thalia, The Golden Fleece. But you call yourselves heroes however just stay in your safe little camp and sing camp songs around the fire" I say which causes everyone to sigh in agreement and one person to start to clap. Everyone turns around to see Mr. D clapping for a demigod!

"Uncle D! We've missed you!" Griffin and I yell and hug the old god which causes even more shocked looks and raised eyebrows.

"Show some respect for the gods!" The girl yells but Mr. D just waves his hand at him like she was a fly.

"Actually Annabel, I get along quite well with Griffin and Percy" Mr. D says which causes them to smile and remember when he had last seen the pudgy wine god.

Flashback

Griffin was in the middle of the field with his eyes searching for Percy in the trees and his hands open in claws. In his palms appear balls of purple fire, the fire of the underworld which was one of the blessings from his father. He hears a rustle behind him so he puts both balls together and makes a soccer ball size ball of purple flames and shoots it like a Kamehameha at the direction of noise. The stream continued until it condensed itself into a ball and was held in the palm of Hades's hand. Standing there was Lord Hades, Lord Erebus and a couple of people Griffin could not see.

"Sorry Dad, I thought you were Percy" Griffin says while scratching the back of his head.

"Percy! Get down! We have company" Lord Erebus yells which causes Percy to appear out of Griffin's shadow, scaring him.

"We never have company! Who's here?" Percy says and looks around his father to see a bunch of people behind him. A girl in an orange dress and warm brown eyes walk up to me and Griffin.

"Hi I'm Hestia." The 8 year old girl says to me which causes me to raise an eyebrow.

"Hi I'm Percy. One question, why are you eight? I thought that you were immortal?" I ask which causes her to smile quite mischievously.

"I can change my age do you prefer this?" Hestia says and changes to my own 12 year old age and she is HOT! She has long brown hair, warm brown eye, an hourglass body and was

"Ye..s, um no what..ever is easier for you" I say quite smoothly in my own opinion. I personally never really had a crush (unlike griffin who has a crush on this mortal named Rachel, I didn't tell you that) but now that I do have a crush, it just has to be on the oldest Olympian.

"Ok who is everyone else?" I say to change the subject.  
>"That is Dionysus in the tiger print shirt, the blonde twenty year old is Apollo and the hot auburn haired twelve year old is Artemis, the 30 year old dude is Hermes, You can see your teacher Hephaestus and the guy who looks like a eighteen year old version of you is Thanatos." Hestia explains which makes me nod. Dionysus is a pudgy man in a tiger print shirt and a grumpy look on his face while Apollo looks like one of those super models all the female ghosts had a crush on. Hermes look like one of the business men on Wall Street however had a genuine smile on his face (*cough* unlike like Wall Street *cough*). My teacher was there and was giving me a knowing smile when he saw me and Hestia which causes me to glare. Thanatos is truly an 18 year old version of me with his raven black hair, grey hoodie on and hood up, headphones in and the look of mystery which makes me instantly warm up to the god of death. And for the second time in the history of this planet, I see a girl who is GORGEOUS and her name is Artemis, goddess of virginity. I think that that should have ward me off but she was like Hestia hot which is saying something.<p>

"So do you want to go out sometime?" Hestia asks me which almost causes me to faint.

"Aren't you one of the maiden goddesses?" I ask which causes Hestia to giggle.

"Me and Artemis where given a prophecy by Apollo in that we must marry or else we will fade. So do you want to go out?"

"I guess." I say and reach out to hold Hestia's hand. This causes her to blush to and when we reach the group, we get several shocked looks.

"I believe this deserves some explaining" My dad say which causes me to sight. This is going to be a long night.

Time Skip 1 Hour

"And that is what happened" I say and everyone is silent. Then there was chaos, Apollo, Hermes, My Teacher and Thanatos are congratulating Percy for getting a date with Hestia, Griffin is upset that he didn't get a chance and Artemis and Hestia are whispering to each other. However Dionysus is still grumpy and was leaning on the wall.

"What's wrong Uncle D?" I asks which causes the god to look at him. He had been forced to come here to meet the two demigods and quite reluctantly he came. He personally hated all heroes but here was a demigod who was concerned about him, that was a shocker in his opinion.

"Just upset about my restriction from Zeus" Dionysus says and hangs his head in sadness.

"What is the restriction's parameters" I ask which causes Dionysus to look up at me.

"I cannot make, pout, buy or serve myself to any drink" Dionysus says while tearing up around his eyes. Which causes Percy to look at Griffin for a second and both have a look of concentration before their faces light up like the Fourth of July.

"Your restrictions are that you are unable to get yourself but there is a loophole around other people giving you drinks" Griffin explains while Percy ran off towards the house. 1 minute later, Percy appears from a shadow out of the ceiling and does a somersault before he lands on the floor.

"Here you go Uncle D" Percy says while handing the wine god a can of beer. The God is shocked for a minute before wrapping the boys in a hug. He then lets the boys go and begins to enjoy his liquor.

"This is the start of a beautiful friendship" Thanatos says which causes everyone to nod.

Flashback Over

"I remember it like it was yesterday." I say which causes Uncle D to nod then give a mischievous smile when he thinks of something.

"So Percy, how is Hestia?" Dionysus says which causes shocked looks from everyone, a laugh from Griffin and a glare from me.

"I hate you." I say but that does not deter Annabeth.

"YOU'RE DATING HESTIA!" Annabeth asks which causes me to hold me ears in pain for a second.

"Yes and flirting with Artemis. Uncle D, can we go to our cabin?" I say which causes an eyebrow raise from Dionysus and Chiron and I see that Annabeth is about to yell again.

"Annie bell, I know you would love to argue but my father has requested our present in council room." Dionysus says while grabbing me and Griffin's arms and then flashes us to council room.

In the Council Room

When the three appear, there is chaos. Poseidon, Athena and Hera begin to yell about how this children was too powerful and must die, Apollo was tinkering with a white IPod, Ares was about to jump off of his throne to fight the mysterious demigods, Artemis, Hestia and Aphrodite both winked at Percy then glared at each other, Dionysus steps onto his throne and grows to massive size and finally Hephaestus and Hermes were giving the boys a warm understanding smile.

"SILENCE!" Zeus says and throws his lightning bolt a 3% which causes a large bang like fireworks.

"We are here to discuss the story and fate of Percy Jackson and Griffin Nightlocke" Zeus says which causes me to raise an eyebrow.

"On what ignorant thought process do you think that A) Our parents will allow you to destroy us because of your paranoia B) That you could destroy us if you tried." I say and with that, I wave my hand which caused a portal to form and in walked all three of my dads and Uncle Hades.

"So Zeusy boy, are you causing trouble from my son and my nephew?" Chaos asks which causes Zeus to freeze.

"I just want to know his story, Lord Chaos" Zeus says in a firm tone but you could tell he was nervous.

"He is the Child of the Night Sky and will be the one who will decide the fate of the corrupt Olympians" Erebus says which causes pandemonium from the corrupt Olympians.

"If any of you attack him, you will face the wrath of the night sky which I will personally drop on you, grandson." My dad Uranus says which causes everyone to nod except Poseidon.

"This child is too powerful! He will kill all the gods" Poseidon yells which causes Percy to smirk.

"So any demigod who is too powerful must die? Tell me Poseidon, how is Jacob?" I say which causes Poseidon to instantly pale and everyone else to raise their eyebrows. My dad, Erebus waves his hand and a screen appears and you can see a boy on a field trip to the museum of natural history that had his chest raised high and looked extremely arrogant. I snap my fingers to thicken the mist over the group's eyes and create a Cyclops in human form. I see a satyr in a really bad disguise and Chiron who had gone to the school and had left the camp in the hands of the councilors narrow their eyes for a second. The Cyclops who is the "P.E. teacher" convinced Jacob to come with him into a back room (A/N: Pedophile much). He then changed into his true form but Chiron came into the room. Chiron throws Riptide but before Jacob could catch and use it, he faints. This causes Chiron to face palm and was about to face the Cyclops but the monster is shot repeatedly by ice spears that was formed from the fountain behind them.

Olympus

I and everyone on my side started laughing hysterically when Jacob faints while everyone else was upset at Poseidon for breaking the oath.

"YOU BROKE THE OATH!" Hermes says while pointing Martha and George at Poseidon.

"Zeus and Hades broke the oath first!" Poseidon yells like a five year old and points his finger at his brothers which causes Uncle Hades to shake his head and laugh.

"I technically never broke the oath as Griffin, Nico and Bianca were all born before the oath and kept youthful through the lotus hotel" Hades says and snaps his fingers. Out of the shadows steps Nico and Bianca di Angelo who flank their father. For a second there is silence and then there is even more outrage.

"Hades has three powerful children!" Poseidon yells and points at Griffin and his siblings.

"Uncle Hades's kids are powerful and can defend themselves unlike one weak, arrogant and spineless son of Poseidon who faints in front of monsters and needs his daddy to save him." I say which causes everyone to laugh and old barnacle beard to glare at me. He steps off his throne and raises his trident at me. My friends and fathers step forward but I raise my hand to stop them. Poseidon shoots a blue beam of energy at me but I had already summoned silencer and had deflected the beam to my left, narrowly missing Athena.

"I can take care of myself and If touch my family and friends, I will make you fade or worse, let you tell your father hello." I say and I spin silencer and hold it up to Poseidon's throat which causes him to nod.

"Now if anybody needs us, we will be in our cabin." I say and begin to walk out of the council room.

"What cabin?" The goddess of stupidity says which causes me to face palm and Griffin to smirk.

"That cabin" Griffin says and points right at the screen my dad makes. In the screen was a 3 story cabin… no more like mansion that was black and made of stygian iron lowering from the sky and landing at the end of the U of the cabins, right next to Zeus. It dwarfed the Zeus cabin by at least 15 feet which causes Zeus to snap his fingers and a large bolt of lightning hits the cabin. This then redirects and hits the Zeus cabin, charring it.

"Adios Muchachos" I say as Griffin, Bianca, Nico and I walk through a shadow and appear in the camp.

**Hey Guys Knife Here! I am SO sorry that I have not updated in a while but I decided that I would update on the release day of Blood of Olympus! The current leaders in the harem is Thalia, Artemis, Hestia, Piper, Clarisse and Calypso so vote! Until then Knife out PEACE! **


	3. Chapter 3

Son of the Night Sky Chapter 3

I do not own Percy Jackson in any way shape or form

Camp Half-Blood

We appear in the middle of the big house, scaring Chiron, Uncle D, a satyr and the weakling.

"Hello Percy, Griffin. Who this with you?" Chiron says.

"This is my little brother, Nico and sister, Bianca. They are both children of Hades." Griffin says which causes Chiron to raise an eyebrow and the satyr to faint who I learn name is Grover when the weakling attempts to wake him up.

"They will be staying my cabin. Oh and nice catch idiot" I say to Chiron and then to Jacob who turns red.

"How do you know about that?" Jacob says which causes everyone who wasn't at the meeting to become interested.

"Because I sent the monster after you, duh" I say and begin to walk out of the house however I feel someone grab my leather jacket.

"Where is my mother?" He says in an attempt to be intimidating. This causes my companions to smirk and Uncle D, Grover and Chiron attempt to stop him before he provokes me.

"Let go off my jacket" I say but he does not let go. I use my Aerokinesis that I was given from my dad, Uranus and I stop air from going into his lungs

"I don't have your mother and even if I did, there is nothing a weakling like you to stop me. You touched me which makes me want to kill you but I am in a merciful mood today so I won't but you won't be so lucky next time" I say and let air into his lungs before he passes out.

"See you Uncle D, Chiron" I say as the 4 of us exit the house and walk to the cabin, not looking back at the group. As we get to the door, I wave my hand at the door and it opens magically. We enter and see that it is HUMONGOUS! The outside made it look like a 3 story house but most likely through Space-Time Magic, the inside the size of a resort community that was about 10 miles squared in size. There were about 30 houses and what looked like a game room, 9 story library, Training room and gym, Pool along with lots of other stuff. I can feel the temperature was way hotter like 80 degrees hot than the outside air which felt more like 50. The cabin was so huge that I could see Zip-lines in between houses and Golf Carts, Motorcycles, bikes along with other means of transportation on docking stations along the side of the road. Overall it felt like our own personal tropical resort.

"OH MY GOD! I WANT THAT ONE!" Bianca yells and rushes toward a cabin near the movie theater. The boys look at each other and each walk toward a cabin of their choosing. I choose on near the front while Nico chooses one next to the forest and Griffin chooses one near me in the front of the resort that is literally right on top of the Pool. I enter my house is 2 stories and has all of the newest electronic devices like a hundred inch TV, x box and PS3 along with all the games I could think of. I open my hand toward a shadow and concentrate which causes 2 duffel bags and a suitcase to fall out and land on the floor. I then notice a note that had landed on top of the bag and said "-Percy". I open the note and read it.

_Hello My Son, _

_This is your father Chaos and I would like to explain the cabin. I created a resort with "Arc of Embodiment" as you call it and put it inside the cabin. Hecate placed magic on the cabins so that they could can expand if you run out of space also if you place your hand and concentrate, the interior and exterior of the cabin will change to express your inner self as a way to tell apart the cabins. The library is full of Advanced Magic and Mist Manipulation and all of the vehicles have unlimited gas. There is a forge and garage along with other stuff for you to find out. That's all for now… Oh wait! There is a book of flirting tips that Aphrodite wrote and that the rest of your dads and I added to if you need help with that daughter of Zeus and other girls._

_Your Dad, Chaos_

I summon a flame on my finger tips and burn the note, simultaneously cursing for being an ass and thanking my father for the gift respectively. I walk to the Intercom that I see is on my wall and press the button.

"Guys Percy here, if you place your hand on the wall and concentrate for a bit, the cabin will change design" I say and then I follow my own advice and concentrate on my cabin. I then feel the familiar whoosh of magic and then I notice that the room has changed. There is a large open living room with a grand piano and everything but the coolest part was there was stairs that go up to my bedroom on the second floor. (A/N: Check Profile for Picture)

"That's pretty damn cool. I need to check on Griffin and everyone else but let me look at the garage first." I say as I love machines and making stuff, in fact I could most likely pass as a child of Hephaestus. I grab step out onto my balcony and grab the zip line which is just a bar without any harness not that any of us needed them. Over the cabin was a net of cables and when you zip-lined, you leaned left or right when you get to an intersection. I grab onto the cable and lean right sending me down at 20' angle and then I lean to the left sending me down to the garage at an almost 80' angle however I stayed calm.

"HOLY CRAP! I'M GONNA DIE!" I yell as I jump off of the zip-line, land on the landing mats in a roll and jump up okay. I laugh as I walk inside of the garage but stop laughing when I see the vehicles in there. I see EVERY car and motorcycle I could think of is in the garage. I shake my head since I knew I needed to hurry up so I grab a Bustin Maestro mini Longboard off the wall and throw it on the floor. I then pop an Ollie to test it but it turns into a black light cycle that I happen the land on. I smile as I will it to turn into the long board and it shifted back. I turn it around and notice that there is a note from Master Hephaestus that says, _"I knew you would like this one so I made it able to turn into a bunch of other modes of transportation. Your Welcome, -Hephaestus" _I smile then walk out of the garage and long board to go to the pool to see my three companions on the bench.

"There is a shrine in my cabin as this place is AWESOME!" Nico says as he bounces around.

"Whatever. Let's go" I say as I ride the longboard towards the door way.

Camp Half-Blood

We walk through the door way back into the camp to see Jacob, Annabeth and Grover in front of my door. Annabeth looked pissed off and had a lock pick in her hand

"What do you want and why were you trying to break into my cabin?" I say and I could see Grover freeze up and I could tell by his look that he had been trying to stop them from picking my lock however my lock although it had a keyhole would only accept children of Darkness and those we allowed in.

"Me and Annabeth want to battle you!" Jacob says in an attempt to intimidating however Annabeth hits him on the head.

"Annabeth and I!" Annabeth says which causes Jacob to mumble under his breath about "Annoying blondes".

"Fine, meet you in the arena in 15 minutes" I say and turn around without looking back.

Camp Arena

I shadow travel there to the arena to see Jacob and Annabeth already there and I almost break out laughing when I see what Jacob was wearing. Jacob was wearing a bronze chest piece, a bronze helmet that was way too big for him and a sword that was at least a size 8.

"Let's just get it over with. I haven't danced in a while." I say which causes everyone to raise their eyebrows but stop when they see Chiron trot over to field.

"This is a duel between Annabeth Chase and Jacob Smith versus Percy Jackson! Begin!" Chiron says and quickly exits the arena when he begins the match. I summon Silencer and begin to spin the staff in one hand while staring down the weaklings, daring them to attack me. Jacob was the first to charge me so I summon the black beam blade, causing a large gasp from the camp and stars in the eyes of the Hephaestus cabin. Jacob struggles to life the blade but manages to swing the blade down vertically despite Annabeth yelling at him not to. I swing the blade upwards and step through, cutting through the blade without any hesitation, enjoying the look of shock from Jacob and Annabeth. I then send a spinning back kick into Jacob's breastplate sending him flying back next to Annabeth which gives me the time to switch from Silencer to my pistols loaded with hardened rubber bullets which wouldn't kill but would hurt like hell.

"You guys are horrible dance partners" I say which causes Jacob to engage me once more. I line up the shot and shoot him right in the center of his chest plate causing to bend over in pain which gives me enough time to go into a flying axe kick to his helmet knocking him out. I look up to see no one where weakling # 2 was standing a minute ago to find nothing there and it was only my instincts I had gotten from fighting all my life saved me from getting skewered from Annabeth. I'm guessing she was supposed to be invisible from the shocked look on her face but her cap was must likely used shadows to bend the light around her and I am the prince of shadows as such could see her. She jumps away but I shoot her in the forehead knocking off the hat causing to become visable and knocking her out.

"The winner is Percy Jackson! Apollo Cabin!" Chiron says as Apollo Cabin comes down and pick up the weaklings. As soon as they leave, I am swamped by the Hephaestus cabin about Silencer and my pistols and the Aphrodite cabin was trying to ask me out. I completely ignore the Aphrodite cabin but I engage the Hephaestus cabin in conversation.

"Hi I'm Charles Beckendorf" Beckendorf says which causes me to smile as I could tell he was genuinely a nice person.

"Percy Jackson" I say as I hold out my hand which he shakes.

"That scythe you have is amazing. How does it work?"

"Silencer works by converting my Father's essence into energy which takes form through my staff. In theory, a demigod could use their power to make sword of fire or something if they have enough demigod power." I say which causes Beckondorf to rub his chin in thought.

"That is an interesting idea. Come by the Hephaestus Cabin sometime." He says and puts out his hand.

"I will" I say and shake his hand which causes Beckendorf to nod and walk away. I look at my cabin mates and nod which they mirror. We then all abruptly shadow travel out which causes everyone to jump in shock.

Darkness Cabin, Next Day

I wake up and look to my right to see it is 7:30 which causes me to sigh and get ready for breakfast. I look to my left to see Bianca in nothing but her underwear in my bed. I begin to get up when I realize what happened. BIANCA IS IN MY BED WITH NOTHING BUT HER UNDERWEAR! I blush ruby red and go flying out of the bed which causes her to wake up with a satisfied smile on her face. This would have been only a little awkward but at that exact moment, Nico just happened to walk in with toast and orange juice in hand. We all freeze and Nico drops his orange juice. I felt like I was about to get a tongue lashing when Nico raises his arms in victory.

"YES! I WIN!" Nico says which causes Bianca and I to raise an eyebrow and at that exact moment, Griffin shadow travels in. He takes on look at me and Bianca and falls to his nears and begin to cry.

"SHIT!" He yells while Nico does his happy dance.

"Can someone explain this to me?" I ask which causes Nico to stop dancing and Griffin to look up.

"Griffin and I made a bet 11 months ago. I bet that within a year you guys get together and Griffin bet 2 years. I WON!" Nico says and begins to do the cabbage patch while Griffin continues to sob his eyes out.

"How much did you guys bet?" Bianca asks.

"We bet 1000 Drachmas" Nico says which causes Griffin to sob his heart out as he pulls out his money using his shadow seal.

"Let's just go to breakfast. I have a feeling that The Olympians are going to pull something." I say as everyone leave to get dress.

Ten Minutes Later

Everyone meets at the door in new clothes. I am wearing a black T-Shirt and black skin tight jeans with my Nemean Lion Pelt Leather Jacket and my magic headphones that had unlimited music and never ran out of battery that was currently playing Holiday by Green Day. The new thing I had on was when I had got off the board; it turned into a belt with a really cool belt buckle which I instantly put on with a smile (A/N: Check my profile if you want to see the longboard and belt buckle). Bianca looked gorgeous in a short black dress and black thigh-high stockings along with her black leather jacket that I had made from the pelt of a Hydra that was water, flame, acid and just about everything else proof on top of that. In her hair was a black flower hairpin that was a gift from Artemis and Hades that turned into a silver bow that made arrows of darkness when you pulled the string back. Griffin was wearing a gray t-shirt and a black and grey hoodie was based off Conner's from Assassin's Creed along with black skinny jeans with his bracelets and sneakers with his swiss army knife in a case on his belt which could easily be taken out. Nico was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with white bones on it along with black jeans and his signature aviator jacket.

"You guys ready?" I ask and they all nod. I pull off my belt buckle and throw it on the floor watching as it forms into a nice Harley Motorcycle. I place in the keys and turn on the engine.

"Um, Percy. We are not all going to fit on the Harley." Nico says which causes me to smirk as I help Bianca onto the bike.

"I know" I say as I rev the bike to warm it up.

"You guys could you a run anyway. See ya at camp." Bianca says as we ride away.

In Camp Half-Blood, 15 Minutes Later

Bianca and I were on the roof of the cabin when we see Nico and Griffin run out of the cabin drenched in sweat.

"So how was that run? Invigorating?" I say with a grin which causes them to glare with pure hate.

"I…Hate…You" Griffin says while huffing and puffing which causes me to smirk. I snap my fingers and will the mist to dry their clothes.

"Let's go its 7:55. Breakfast starts in five" I say as we walk down toward the dining pavilion. As we walk through the tables, I see people look and whisper to each other about us. _That's Percy Jackson and Griffin Nightlocke but who are those two? Wow the girl is really hot! I wonder if she will go out with me? _We hear stuff like that as we reach our table but when Nico and I hear the last stuff, we stop and glare backing off the suitors. We sit down and put food on our plates before getting up and walking to the brazier.

"_Everyone who has helped me along the way, accept this offering" _I say as I dump some eggs and bacon into the fire.

"So Perce, What makes you think that The Olympians are going to pull something?" Griffin asks which causes me to raise a finger to tell him one second as I swallow the rest of my scrambled eggs.

"Have you seen the weather recently? Must mean that Ol' Bolt Face must be grumpy about losing his lil-zapper" I say with a bored look on my face before I turn back to my bacon.

"Wait Zeus lost his Master Bolt? When?" Bianca asks which causes me to look up with a piece of bacon hanging out of my mouth.

"Probably when your dad lost his favorite "hat" at Olympus when we were in Tartarus visiting My Sisters, Styx and Nyx" I say after I finish my bacon. I lean back in my chair just in time to see several flashes of light as the remaining members of the Olympian Council appear in the pavilion.

"Honorable Council, What brings you to our humble camp?" Chiron asks which causes Zeus to step forward with an arrogant look on his face. I roll my eyes when I see Zeus about to make a "huge" announcement but smile when I see Hestia slip out of the group and walk towards me. I put my arm around her and hold her close, loving how she smelled.

"The Olympian Council would like to offer a quest to find my Master Bolt which was stolen during the Winter Solstice" Zeus says which causes a loud gasp to erupt from the crowd. The most powerful weapon in history was stolen from under the noses of some of the most powerful people in the universe.

"I would like to volunteer for the quest!" Annabeth says and walks forward with a self-important look on her face that she must have inherited from her grandfather. I look my family in the eyes and we all reach the same decision, _any quest with her leading with her hubris will fail._

"I would also like to volunteer for the quest!" I declare and step forward before everyone.

"The Oracle will decide" Zeus says with an irked tone as he did not want the demon spawn to get the glory of this quest. Apollo snaps his fingers and The Oracle appears in front of them. She opens her mouth and out comes a green mist that takes the form of all of us last year in fall in the underworld around a black bonfire with marshmallows on a stick. Bianca turns toward us with a hollow look and begins to recite in a voice that is not hers,

_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned_

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned_

Bianca turns back and this time Griffin turns and begins to talk in the same voice as Bianca,

_The Traitor will fall to the Sky Son's Hand_

_The Master Bolt will be found in the Death Lord's Land_

Griffin turns around towards the bonfire and sets his marshmallow on fire like nothing happened. Nico turns around this time and begins to talk,

_A Family feud you will mend_

_Your uncle's honor you will defend_

My sister Styx turns around this time and I get a good look at her before I know she is about to talk. She looked a lot like me with Obsidian black hair that went down to her lower back but she had a pitch black eyes and paler skin. She grabs her own marshmallow which were on fire and throws it at Griffin which causes his shirt to catch on fire before she turns to me and begins to speak in the Oracle's voice.

_You and four will defy all odds_

_And pave a new way for the gods_

With that the image fades into green mist and goes back into the oracle's mouth who falls to the floor lifeless. There is dead silence before I see a girly scream and turn around to see Griffin jumping around with his shirt on fire and Nico with a mischievous look on his face and lighter in hand.

"Way to ruin the moment, Nicky!" I say with a sigh and flash a glare to my dad, Uranus. My dad gave Nico a lighter that turned into his weapon however it also worked as a real lighter which has caused many headaches for us.

"This doesn't make sense! The Oracle is saying that Hades is innocent but he has the Master Bolt?" Apollo says with a confused look on his face.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow morning" Nico says which causes everyone to nod.

"I'll miss you" She says as she kisses my cheek which makes me blush red.

"I'll miss you too" I say before she flashes back to tending her hearth.

"So who will you bring on the quest?" Hermes asks me which causes me to nod and rub my chin in thought.

"I think that I'll bring Griffin and Thalia along with…" I begin to say when Annabeth butts in.

"I want to go on this quest!" Annabeth and Jacob yell at the same time before glaring at each other which causes me to sigh.

"Why should I bring you on the quest? You have been a thorn in my side!" I say which causes her to think for a second before lighting up like a light bulb.

"You will need brains on this quest and it would help to have a powerful son of Poseidon on the quest!" Annabeth says which causes me to sigh.

"Besides my mother was taken! I must save her!" Jacob says which causes me to sigh.

"Fine whatever as long as you don't get in my way. We leave at 7 tomorrow morning so be ready." I say which causes everyone to nod and for most of the Olympian council to flash away. Master Hephaestus and Hestia are the only ones who do not flash away and they both look like they had something to say.

"Percy, can you please give this to my son Beckendorf. Thank you" Hephaestus says before smiling and flashing away.

"Good luck! I'll miss you" Hestia says and gives me a huge kiss.

"I'll miss you too" I say before she flashes away. I then look at Beckendorf and he beckons (**A/N: *giggle***) over so I decide to walk over to the Hephaestus Cabin to get ready for the quest.

Hephaestus Cabin

We walk into the cabin and as soon as I walk into the cabin, a red flaming hammer appears above my head.

"I forgot that you were my father's apprentice" Beckendorf says with a smile as he leads me to the forges.

"Yeah. Here, he told me to give you this" I say as I hand him the letter and walk towards the forge to give him a couple minutes with his father's words. I was thinking of a couple new weapons for the quest that I am sure would help. I always preferred using weapons then my powers as I felt that they were my trump cards and besides weapons was a more honorable way to battle.

"Thanks, I needed that" Beckendorf says which causes me to wave my hand as to say "don't worry about it".  
>"I was thinking and I been having a bunch of ideas for weapons and magic. I even have an awesome idea of a weapon for you." I say as I begin to sketch out blueprints and draw out runes.<p>

"Wait but I don't use weapons! I'm a supporter!" Beckendorf says which causes me to shake my head.

"You can never stand out and prove yourself unless you stand up! This is what I think for you" I say as I finish sketching my weapon for Beckendorf and I slide it across the table before think of other things for everyone else. He looks at it and sucks in a breath at the ingenious design. It was a actually 2 weapons connected and was 2 hammers covered in runes. The weapons looked a lot like Mjolnir from Marvel comics but were connected with Stygian Iron and Imperial gold chains.

"Those weapons are made of Stygian Steel, a material your father and I created and he asked that this be the material that his son's weapon is made of. It has two abilities, one it channels your inner fire and it allows you to use limited fire and the second ability is that if something like lightning hits the right hammer, it channels through the chain and is redirected through the left hammer." I say without looking up however I could tell that Charlie's jaw dropped.

"That's insane! Let's do this!" Beckendorf says which causes me to sigh and grab my blueprints ready for a long day.

Next Day

I wake up and rub my eyes before sighing before waking up Bianca that was sleeping in my bed _again._

"Wake up Bianca. I have a quest" I say before getting dressed and turning my eyes away as Bianca gets dressed. I place my hand on the wall and manipulate the mist so that there is a button. I look at Bianca who grins and I hit the button as soon as I do, I hear 2 screams resonate through the area. We walk out of the cabin to see Nico and Griffin shadow travel to us fully dressed but wet like they just took a shadow.

"We have a new wakeup system" I say before drying them off and walking towards camp.

Camp Half-Blood

"5 Minutes until we leave!" Griffin yells to Annabeth, Thalia and Jacob on the hill.

"Here, I made these in the forge yesterday for you guys." I say as I hand a watch to Griffin who straps it above his bracelets, a headband to Thalia who puts it on, a sword to Jacob and a spare dagger for Annabeth before putting on a pair of brown and black fingerless leather gloves with 3 runes on the back of both of them.

"The Shield is the Shield of the Dead and when you press the button, it expands into a shield made out of bones. Thalia, the headband expands into a silver helmet that blocks projectile weapons from blind siding you. Jacob, I found a sword that is actually balanced and Annabeth, that is a spare dagger if you need it." I say as I flex my fingers in the gloves which were comfortable.

"What about those gloves?" Thalia asks while Chiron begins to trudge up the hill.

"These are my Wolverine Gloves. I based it off of Wolverine's claws." I say and I flex my wrists causing 3 claws to come out of my knuckles which causes me to diabolically laugh.

"Are you ready?" Chiron says when he reaches us and Argus opens the door to the van.

"As ready as we could be to catch a traitor and find the most destructive weapon in the history of the world." I say as I enter the van.

**Hey Guys Knife Here! So new chapter of Son of the Night Sky done! So I have a question for you guys, Do you want more shorter chapters or less frequent chapters? While you think about that I would like to shout out 2 people in particular, Panda Says Rawr and Jolteonssoul. Jolteonssoul actually will be publishing a Soul Eater fanfiction soon and they are two of my best friends and have been helping me for a while. so check them out! Any way, the poll is officially over and the results are, *drumroll*…. **

**1****st**** Place-Thalia**

**2****nd**** Place-Artemis**

**3****rd**** Place-Hestia**

**4****th**** Place-Zoe**

**5****th**** Place-Calypso**

**6****th**** Place-Khione**

**7****th**** Place-Bianca**

**Finally 8****th**** Place-OC**

**So if you didn't vote, then don't complain! So review and let me know about the chapters. Until next time, Knife out PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Son of the Night Sky Chapter 4

I do not own any Percy Jackson in any shape or form

On the Bus

I stare out the windows as we leave the city, watching as signs of urban life leaves. I look to my right to see Griffin playing on his DS with Jacob and him talking about new Mega Evolutions, Thalia listening to the entire American Idiot album by Green Day and Annabeth staring at me intently.

"What happened now? Do you hate me or something?" I say and look at her. This causes everyone else looks up to see the answer too.

"I don't hate everything about you just a couple things." She says which causes me to raise an eyebrow. That was supposed to make me feel better? I think to myself.

"Oh, I am so glad that you don't hate most of me just a small part of me." I say with the sarcasm oozing off of me.

"I just hate how much of an enigma you are. You are the child of 3 of the most powerful beings ever! You can take down Olympians! I am a daughter of Athena; I hate things I can't understand! But most of all, I hate how you get everything!" Annabeth begins to

rant but as soon as she finishes, the temperature drops and the shadow become a little more prominent. Thalia and Jacob have the "_what happened_" face and Griffin facepalms when he realized what she said.

"Get everything? I have been hunted by monsters, chased by bounty hunters all because they want to kill the Son of the Night Sky. Griffin and I have had to grow up while you were still watching cartoons But we keep a smile on our faces because we know that there is good in the world and are not like cynical like you. I get it, you've been in camp all your life but you were sheltered from monsters and the world. So instead of biting off people's heads, try to think beyond your own problems and think that there are people worse off than you." I begin to rant to the ignorant child of stupidity. I look at Griffin and give him the "Who was this sheltered child of Athena to tell me that we got everything!" look which causes him to shrug. I look away from Annabeth who is looking down in shame and down the bus to see a Cyclops board the bus and look directly at me.

"Finally! Something I can stab!" I say as I get up and walk down the bus. The Cyclops pulls out a club from his pocket and begins to walk towards me which causes me to look cautiously toward the mortals before I snap my fingers. Like mind control (which it kind of is), all of the mortals look towards the front of the bus except one clear sighted one who looks around in confusion but stops when Griffin knocks him out with a punch to the back of the head as he knew the drill. The Cyclops swings his club at my head which causes me to open my Wolverine Claws and cross them in an X to block the strike. I grab the club with my left hand and hold it tight much to the Cyclops confusion and cut the club in 4 pieces with a slice with my claw. The Cyclops's eyes…eye widens and that was his last expression as 3 claws enter his chest turning him to gold dust. As soon as I pull my claws out of the Cyclops' chest, I turn to see a Cyclops punch and knock out the driver of the bus causing the bus to turn to the right and hit a tree on the side of the road.

"This sucks, you know that" Griffin says which causes me to smirk. I grab Thalia and pick her up bridal style which causes her to squeak before jumping out the bus. Griffin quickly follows and Jacob picks his arm around Annabeth's waist before she slaps him HARD across his face before walking off indignantly.

"Let's go this way!" Griffin says as he points in finger in one direction that I am sure by the look on his face that he had just looked in one direction. I see Thalia shifts in my arms and looks up at me with the "_is he serious?" _on her face.

"Well we are guys, since when do we ask for directions?" I say as we continue to walk despite Thalia's squirming in my arms before she sighs and curls into her comfortable position.

"Eventually we'll find something" I say as we walk. Famous Last Words.

2 Hours Later

We had walk for 2 hours. TWO HOURS! And had found no signs of civilization and had been forced to make small talk or rather Annabeth once again interrogating me and Griffin.

"So you were created? Why?" Annabeth says which causes Thalia and Jacob to turn their heads as they didn't know the answer either. Everyone stops and the silence is deafening.

"My fathers created me to be the judge, jury and executioner for the Olympian Council." I say as I pull out my backpack and begin searching for something.

"You are going to kill the entire council!" Jacob says with a gasp. I look up for a second and smirk before going back to the search for my stuff.

"Not the entire council, just the corrupt ones. The ones who survive will most likely not be on the council however….AH-HA!" I say before pulling out a black sack. I pull out a pair of boots, a pair of sneakers, a skateboard and a scooter.

"Here" I say as I hand the boots to Thalia and as soon as she grabs it, a pair of

inline-skate wheels come out of the bottom.

"Can you skateboard?" I say to Jacob who nods as I hand him the skateboard and Annabeth the scooter before I put on the vans.

"What's with those sneakers?" Jacob asks as I hand him a t-tool from my backpack so he can loosen the trucks.

"They can do this." I say as they shift into what look like inline skates. They were very streamline but had no wheels. I reach on last time into the bag and pull out a leather

briefcase and open it. Inside are more than 20 different sets of wheels that all look real odd yet awesome at the same time. I grab a set of wheels that looked like wheels that have been separated by segments.

"These are called Air Trecks and are my inventions. They are may just look like regular skates but in fact they are high tech motorized inline skates that were originally designed as a revolutionary new propulsion system that combined efficient energy circuits and an energy recovering system. They are light, made of stygian steel, and can skate over just about any surface. Most importantly, they also have specially made wheels called Regalias which are extremely powerful" I say as I put them on and stand up.

"Let's roll!" I say as I start skating down the road. I stop and turn to see them looking at me with questioning eyes.

"What's so special about them?" Thalia asks which causes me to sigh. I look at Griffin who sighs and grabs his own regalia which had flame motifs on the wheels. He places them on the bottom of the boots and they attach nicely. I put the case in my backpack and nudge my head down the road to Griffin who nods.

"They do this" I say as Griffin and I start skating causing everyone else to follow. Griffin gets a little speed and jumps in the air causing his Regalia's to expand and begin to flame. He then kicks causing a wave of flame fly in a wave and hit a tree before he lands and his Regalia to contract. I jump causing the wind regalia to expand into wings and for me to land on a platform of air.

"That's what they do." I say enjoying the shocked looks on their faces as they see me standing in mid air. I saw that look on Annabeth's face and knew she was about to ask a

question but I put my hand out as I sniff the air.

"I smell food and snakes. Let's go check it out." I say and go skating above the tree line while Griffin sprints down the road leaving a trail of fire to trail behind him, causing my

friends to follow.

At Auntie Em's Garden Emporium

They had been skating and riding for about 20 minutes when they see a building with a neon sign and a bunch of stone statues in front.

"What does it say?" Jacob asks as Thalia, Annabeth and him squint their eyes at the sign.

"Auntie Em's Garden Emporium" Griffin and I say in unison causing them to raise their eyebrows.

"Wait, you're not dyslexic?" Thalia asks with hearts in her eyes when she see's him shake his head. Every second Percy, in her opinion was getting more perfect. He had lots of power, could make anything she wanted for her, was not dyslexic, super handsome with those raven hair and supernova eyes, is not dyslexic, he was sweet to the people he liked and a total ass to the people he didn't! He was everything she wanted in a man!

"My dad Chaos gave us a blessing a long time ago that got rid of that" I say as I take off my Wolverine Gloves and put them in my backpack. I had a feeling that I wouldn't need them inside if the smell of snakes had anything to do with what I think it is.

"Let's go get food!" Annabeth yells as they walk in, blinded by the smell of the food. I look at Griffin and make hand symbols relaying the message, "_Get your shield ready, snake face is in there_" before walking in like nothing happened.

Annabeth knocks on the door and it opens in a few seconds to reveal an elderly women with a veil.

"Hello Children, what are you doing alone?" The women says to use which causes me to look at the group but Annabeth had it covered.

"We got separated by our ringmaster and are very hungry" She says while rubbing her stomach. The lady nods and walks inside, not noticing the incredulous look the group gave Annabeth when she said ringmaster.

"Let me fix you up something before you go" She says as she ushers us through the doorway and into an open dining hall in the back with 4 picnic tables with plastic tablecloths on top. Around the area was dozens of statues of animals and humans, all that looked really lifelike and all with a look of pure horror on their faces.

"Your statues are so lifelike" I say when she goes up to the grill at get the burgers and pull the French fries out of the deep fryer all while point at my wrist to let Griffin know that he should get his shiny shield ready.

"I along with my sisters have been working on them our entire lives. They have passed on and gets lonely here without them sometimes." The women says with sadness and a hint of anger. I see Annabeth and Jacob sink into their burgers but see Thalia pretend to eat a fry as she saw neither me or Griffin eat anything so she knew something was up. Annabeth and Jacob look up for me to notice a glazed look in there eyes so I guess that there was some drug to dull our senses.

"The hardest part is to get the faces. Will you take a picture for me as a reference for me?" She says as she pulled out one of those old accordion cameras with the cloth you went underneath. I see Jacob and Annabeth nod slowly with their delayed reaction times.

"Sure." Thalia says playing the part of a drugged 12 year old as we all gather together and Medus-I mean Auntie Em got ready to take the picture.

"3,2,1…DIE!" Auntie Em says as she takes off her veil but Me, Griffin and Thalia were 2 steps ahead of her.

"NOW!" I yell as activate my pistols and Thalia and Griffin open their shields. Thalia throws me her shield and closes her eyes before blocking the vulnerable members of our team.

I look into Aegis and shoot 3 Celestial Bronze bullets at her chest which she dodges all except one which hits her in her shoulder. Griffin pulls out his spear and throws it using his shield to see her. Medusa dodges to the right with a confident smirk but that smirk leaves when Griffin pulls back his spear using the Stygian Steel chain hitting her in the back of the head causing her to fall forward. Griffin then shadow travels 10 feet above her and drops with an axe kick, decapitating her with his Guillotine Blades. Medusa's body disappears in a shower of gold flakes leaving only her head which Thalia was about to throw into the brazier in the corner.

"Don't throw it away! I want to make something with it." I yell to Thalia who sighs before she hands the head to me. I reach into my bag and pull out a black burlap sack with the word φίδι (A/N: Snake is Greek) in gold stitching which I put in Medusa's head into it.

"Let's get these guys awake and then get on the road!" I say as Griffin throws me a

vial of smelling salts. I put it under their noses and they slowly stir awake.

"You saved me! My hero!" Annabeth yells and tackle hugs me before kissing me on the

cheek while ignoring the glare Thalia sent her.

"Uh no. I don't like you and I know you just want me to spare your mother" I say as I

begin to pry off Annabeth with a crowbar I found in my backpack.

"Let's go, I sure we can find a train to Denver." I say as I turn on my Air Trecks and start skating the wind with Damian next to me while riding on the differential air pressure, ignoring the catfight behind us.

On Train to Denver, Almost at

We were on the train to Denver but were stopping on at the arch for a break as we had been on the train for 12 hours even when I had slipped into the engine department and had super charged it. My ADHD was acting up, my foot fell asleep, I caught a bucket of feels by listening to sad music (A/N: Never listen to Mayday Parade while on a long car ride. You have been warned) and had been forced to listen to Annabeth complaining and asking me out. I swear that girl is bi-polar.

"Percy! When we get to , will you come on a date with me to the Arch?" She says with hearts in his eyes while not noticing the sadness in Jacob's eyes. I didn't like him at all but I feel bad that he had a crush on the daughter of stupidity.

"Uh, no. Why don't you go take Jacob on a tour of the arch?" I say which causes her to light up and grab his arm which causes him to give me a grateful smile. I was about to respond when I hear me and Griffin's phones ring which causes me to sigh and Griffin to light up. I check my text to see,

_Meet you at the top of the arch_

_A is coming too_

_(Make sure Griffy is comes) -R_

I would have laughed at Griffy if I wasn't trying to think of ways of getting out of going to the arch. I turn to Griffin who is giggling pervertly to himself.

"Ready for the arch, Griffy" I say which causes him to glare before we get up from our seats as the train stops.

At the Arch

We had got off the train had gone through the arch until we got on the elevator to go to the top floor.

"Are you okay?" Thalia says as she sees me sweating as I count the floors.

"If you I think is upstairs then I am SCREWED!" I tell her and as soon as I say it, the door opens. The door opens to the top of the arch and there is a parent and their child, an old woman with her 2 dogs and 2 girls looking directly at them. One girl was short and had a heart shaped face, freckles, green eyes, long red hair that went down to her lower back. She was wearing a tank-top that showed her c-cup chest (Which was why there was no teenage boys as they had been blasted off the arch by nosebleeds), jean short-shorts and sneakers. So pretty much a supermodel version of your average irish girl. The other girl was petite with thick framed black glasses as well with long light blue hair with black highlights. She had a heart shaped face, pale skin and had sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue V-neck shirt, a leather mini skirt, A canteen with runes on it connected to a strap on her left shoulder, light blue and white striped stockings, A steel chain wrapped around her right inner thigh and a leather jacket.

"Griffy!" The girl with red hair says as she runs at Griffin with her arms open.

"Rachel!" Griffin runs at Rachel with his arms open as well as wind blew their hair and violin music played in a background. They met in the middle and Griffin spunt he the small girl around.

"They are such a freaking love story." I say to Thalia before seeing the blue hair girl look at me with a dark aura around her and her hair flowing and defying gravity which just adds to her scary vestige.

"CRAP!" I say as run back towards the elevator but fall forward onto my face. I look around to see a steel chain around my ankle and begin being dragged towards the blue haired girl.

"Wait we can talk this out!" I say before getting shocked by the whip.

"Who is that?" I hear Thalia say with a hint of concern in her voice while I attempt to unravel the whip but somehow the chain had wrapped so many times, I couldn't unravel it but by the glint in her eyes, she could.

"Her name is Abigail but we call her Abby. She's the daughter of Oceanus and one of me and Percy's first friends" Griffin says just as I show up to the feet of Abby.

"Abby, I'm sorry I haven't called but you know how bad the reception is in the underworld" I say while on my hands and knees. Suddenly the chain comes off my ankle and when I look up to see her smiling at me happily. _I forgot she was like that, I still have nightmares about that time she was pms-ing, _I think with a shiver.

"Did she really fall for that?" Thalia says to Griffin who looks at her and then at Rachel who had somehow managed to grab onto her.

"She is pretty easy to fool. Rachel usually keeps her in line" Griffin says to Thalia which causes me to turn around.

"Abby and her are pretty tight" I say which causes her to get a lecherous grin on her face which causes me to roll my eyes. _I forgot she was like this too, _I think.

"I'm pretty tight, you want to check" She's says as she bends over showing me the gates of heaven causing me to go flying backwards from nosebleeds. I avert my eyes before I become blind to see Griffin, Thalia, Annabeth, Rachel and Jacob all with facepalms.

"on a scale of 1-10 when it comes to pervertedness, Abby is a 15.5 and she is not ashamed of it and is not a shame to flaunt it" Griffin says and which causes me to nod my head.

"Let's go, we don't have much time" I say as we walk towards the elevator but I look to see the family walk towards the elevator. I look at the only remaining person on the roof to see the lady inch towards us and I swear I saw a black tongue flicker out of her mouth. I take a sniff of the air and smell snakes, _We took care of Medusa, Ladon is still in San Fran speaking of I need to go play fetch with him… Bad Percy! Stop getting distracted! Anyway, Can't be Medusa, Ladon, Python, ECHIDNA! _I think to myself. I flash a look to Griffin and could tell that he had a very similar thought process though without the Ladon sidetrack.

"Let the family go before us" I say as the family flashes a grateful smile as they board the elevator.

"Okay, Echidna. You can stop pretending now." I say to the elderly lady who looks shocked.

"You are the first demigod in centuries to figure out my disguise" Echidna says to me.

"I live to please. I know Zeus sent you but I you leave now, we won't hurt you and you can make it to Australia to see the rest of the anteaters by sundown" I say which causes her to growl and begins to transform into her true form, pretty much she grew snakes and became ugly.

"I am not an anteater! Damn those Australians for naming that creature after me. Chimera, Orthrus ATTACK!" She yells and her Chihuahua grew larger until it got to the size of a lion and grew a snake as a tail and a goat out of shoulder while the bulldog turns into a two headed hell hound however when I look him in the eyes they are glazed over which causes me to growl.

"Guys, I want Griffin to take care of Orthrus. Thalia, Jacob and Annabeth take on Chimera and Abby and I will take on the Anteater! Griffin, Make sure to only restrain Orthrus though! He is being controlled! Let's go!" I yell and activate my pistols and put on my Air Trecks with the Gem Regalia on which allows me to control the ground and shoot jade crystals. I look over at Abby who has her Whip out, Canteen open with the water rune blazing and Air Trecks on with her own Regalia, the True Ocean Regalia which allows her even more control of water to the level that she can draw water from the water molecules in the air. Abby slashes out with her whip which extends the 20 feet to Echidna but she dodges to her left but then has to dodge to her right to miss my volley of celestial bronze bullets. I change into Silencer stomp on the ground causing 5 jade missiles to come from the ground and levitate there before I kick them and send them flying at the anteater at high speeds. She manages to dodge all but 1 which hits in the arm sending her spinning.

"Wave Style: Ice Drop!" Abby says when she mist traveled 20 feet into the air above Echidna and coated her foot and heel in a ice before striking Echidna in the head with a axe kick, sending her into a crater which she slowly gets out of. Abby makes a clapping moment and water flows out of her canteen before pooling around Echidna and freezing into a prison.

"Goodbye!" I say as I extend Silencer's blade and striking down, slicing off Echidna's head cleanly. Abby and I deactivate our weapons and were about to calm down when we hear 2 screams, one of pain and one of horror. I turn to see Jacob get bitten by the snake and then thrown of the arch, into the sea below us. Thalia raises her spear to the sky and a lightning bolt hits it, charging it with electricity. She flips it so it in her hand and throws it like a javelin, going straight through the lion's head and out of the snakes mouth before lodging it's self into the arch. The Chimera lets out a roar before dissolving into golden dust. I look at Griffin who is still fight Orthrus and see him drop his spear point first.

"Cage of Chains!" Griffin yells as his spear sinks into the ground like it is water and out of the ground springs 6 chains all around Orthrus that cross around him and shackle him to the floor. I sprint up to Orthrus and clap my hands in front of his face, slowly his eyes come back to focus and he start panting. I look to Griffin who puts his hand on the ground and pulls out his spear which releases the chains from Orthrus who looks me in the eyes and I hear his thoughts.

"_Thank you from releasing me from my mother. She wanted me to help her but I refused which is why she got Hecate to put a spell on me to obey her" _The two headed Hellhound says telepathically to me.

"_We are heading to the underworld however you can go back to camp with Rachel and Abby and stay in my cabin?" _I respond which causes him to nod and walk over and lick Abby in the face.

"He's going with you to camp. When you get there talk to Chiron and Uncle D. only, do NOT kill any campers." I say before reaching into my bag and pulling out 4 boxes the size of playing cards.

"I made these at camp with the help of Beckendorf. If you throw a certain playing card, that person is summoned. I'm ace of spades, Griffin is King of Clubs, Abby is Queen of Hearts, Rachel is Jack of Hearts, etc. Everyone else who is affiliated with us has a card and the list is inside." I say as I hand each of them a deck of cards. Rachel and Griffin hug and say goodbye which causes me to I look at Abby who smiles.

"Keep in touch" Abby says as she gives me a kiss and waves goodbye to everyone before jumping next to Rachel on top of Orthrus.

"See you later" I say as they shadow travel towards camp.

"Let's go get Jacob before he breaks something" I say as we take the elevator down to the bottom, ready for the rest of our quest.

**Hey Guy Knife Here! Another chapter over! Lots of crap happened in this chapter! We met Abby and Rachel, defeated Medusa and Echidna and met a new friends in Orthrus! So yeah, our OC name is Abigail and she is the daughter of Oceanus and she will be staying at the Darkness Cabin. On a separate note, I was told that you guys want less frequent updates but longer so if you want like weekly updates but only 1-2 thousand words, then let me know. Also I was talking to Jolteonssoul and Panda Says Rawr and they said that Percy is getting too OP compared to the new enemies so I am going to make the enemies stronger so that it is more challenging. Please review guys, It encourages me! So yeah that is it at the moment. Until next time, Knife out PEACE!**


End file.
